Sonic the Hedgehog
Ogilvie Maurice the Hedgehog (more commonly known as Sonic the Hedgehog) was a Mobian hedghog that was famous on the planet for being able to run at super speeds. How he does this is compleyely unknown to scientists. Prior to First Contact with Humanity, he was known as the Hero of Mobius. He is still known as such, but attention has shifted lately. Biography Early Life Sonic was born on June 23rd, 3214 in Mobotropolis to Bernadette and Jules Hedgehog. Sonic's birth was like any other. As a toddler, he was physically indistinguishable from any other Mobian that has of the same age. Things started to change for him as he began to walk. The first thing that doctors noted was that young Ogilvie was beginning to walk much quicker than kids usually started, within a few months of being born. The second surprise cam when Sonic started to run at the age of one. Doctors were baffled by the progression in this young Mobian. By the age of 3, he had moved past running and started to sprint. Faster and faster he became with more strength and endurance. His father looked at him as he was running one day and said to his wife that it wouldn't be long "before the little guy goes supersonic". Ogilvie would prove his father nearly correct by the time he was ten years old. Sonic's speed would be the talk of the city. Whether he wanted it or not, he was a legend before becoming a teenager. Naturally, Sonic's speed would also get his family attention as well. By the time the Great War erupted, many people would be able to recognize Jules and Bernadette just as easily as their son. When the war began in 3219, Jule would join the Royal Armed Forces to fight the Overlander threat along with his brother Charles. Ogilvie would be raised by his mother primarily for the duration of the war. Sonic would meet his best friend Miles Prower, who was being bullied by local ruffians because of his twin tails. It would be one of the few times that Sonic would initiate a fight, using his speed to confuse the bullies and would fight them off. Sonic, who was only about twelve or so at the time protected the young fox. Miles, who was only a little older than six at the time, formed a bond with his savior, and looked to him as something of a role model. Sonic's influence would touch many people and change many lives before he became a grown man, but nobody would feel the effects quite as much as Prower did. Sonic's father would return from the war when it concluded in 3224. Sonic would briefly be reunited with Jules who was astounded with the way his son had grown in physical form and with his speed. However, this reunion would be short-lived as Doctor Julian Kintobor would stage a coup d'etat to usurp control of the city of Mobotropolis. His first action was to test a new device, the Roboticizor, on Jules - the man who captured him in the first place. The result was that Jules was transformed into a robotic entity with no free will. He would be Roboticized. Through manipulation through Jules, Bernadette would face the same fate. Sonic would finish growing up without his parents in his home. Sonic would flee with many of the other residents of the capital to move to Knothole - the Old City. Freedom Fighters & The Arrival In a way, Sonic would be 'adopted' by the Royal Family who were on good terms with his family. Sonic would stay in the castle while being able to explore and do things that he enjoyed. Sonic would be one of the first to form the Freedom Fighters - the underground group of Mobian youths that would strike back at Robotnik and try to claim Robotropolis back for the people. There has been some debate as to whether or not Sonic was actually the leader of the rag-tag group. He was certainly seen as one of the leaders and the founders. Some believed that Princess Sally Alicia Acorn was the leader as well. They both shared leadership qualities among them, but Sonic was considered the figurehead that could raise morale. From its formation in 3226 to 3234, the Freedom Fighters would progressively become more of an important presence in Knothole society. They were filled with young people who wanted to make a difference and change their lives for the better. The Freedom Fighters struck back against Robotnik, who progressively upped the ante. With Sonic at the head of the fighting, they were able to hold their own. Sonic would grow very protective of what he has nurtured. Oftentimes he wasn't fond of when he was forced to split up his team, stating that they worked better when they stuck together. Many robots were specifically designed to kill or capture Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. They responded by changing their tactics to include geurilla and hit and run methods, slowly wearing down Robotnik's numbers before liberating an area. With the Freedom Fighters, Sonic was able to travel all over the planet to new societies and countries who had heard tales of him and his friends. They wanted to help, and formed their own chapters of Freedom Fighters as well. Things began to change on June 10th, 3234 when a Human supercarrier materialized over Mobius. Sonic couldn't believe what had happened. He had heard stories of Humans, mostly the bad ones and their potential for cruelty. The reason for this may have been because of biased opinions growing up. Sonic believed in Mobian exceptionalism, and seeing Humans with superior technology tended to clash with that. He was present when the first Humans came to Castle Acorn. Sonic looked at the new visitors with mistrust. He would make sure that others knew about it as well. He was concerned that the Humans would take attention away from the Freedom Fighters. He was not incorrect. Behind the Scenes The titular character of the comic books has been given different treatment in this universe. While in the comics and the games, Sonic himself is the hero that could always save the world from any and all forms of destruction be it from Dr. Eggman or otherwise. His personality and his very character differs than the Chaos Chronicles version of him. Within this alternate universe, Sonic lived a different life in a different world, so his personality is a bit different. Where the major change comes in is when the Humans arrive in Mobius' universe, Robotnik shifts his attention from the Mobians to the UNSC, and eventually makes his way to Earth's universe. This process makes Chaos Chronicles version of Sonic obsolete as a hero since the UNSC are far more effective and capable of running all over space looking for him, and this causes some major psychological changes within Sonic. Within five years of this event, Sonic Prime and Chaos Chronicles Sonic are far more different people than they were at the start, with the latter slowly realizing that the world isn't about him anymore, and that no matter how hard he can try at this point, it will never be just about him ever again. It's a wakeup moment to him that Sonic Prime may never have to experience in his life. Appearances *Soldier's Log *Shadow in the Dark *The Terran Incident *Infested *Warpath *Deception *Love Between Friends *A Letter to Sonic (Mentioned Only) *Journals of Sally Acorn *Children of Mobius *The Story of Mobius Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Mobius